Special
by deeHDS
Summary: Ada harga yang dibayar untuk sebuah kesenangan. Manakah yang akan dipilih Seungcheol? / Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu. Brothership.


**_Special_**

 ** _Choi Seungcheol, Kim Mingyu_**

 ** _Brothership_**

* * *

Choi Seungcheol mengamati penampilannya sendiri. Entah kenapa, dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya, tapi ia tak tahu itu apa. Ia raba wajahnya. Hidungnya tetap mancung. Matanya tetap dua dan sipit. Mulutnya tetap berada di tempatnya. Tangan, kaki, telinga, semuanya masih utuh, lalu apa yang berbeda?

Seungcheol merosot, ia tepuk-tepuk kepalanya. Tuhan, mengapa ia merasa aneh? Ia merasa sendiri. Padahal ia tahu bahwa sekitarnya tetap sama, tak ada yang berubah.

CKLEK

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sosok laki-laki tinggi yang selalu ia jaga. Itu Mingyu, adik satu-satunya.

" _Hyung_ ," Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menyamankan diri di sebelah Mingyu.

"Aku ingin bercerita, _hyung_ ," Seungcheol terkekeh, lalu mengacak rambut Mingyu.

"Berceritalah adikku sayang."

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ , kemarin aku menyatakan cinta pada perempuan tercantik di sekolah, Alana namanya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang terjadi, _hyung_? Dia menolakku mentah-mentah. Uh, apa kurangnya aku? Aku kan tampan sepertimu. Aku juga manis. Baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, tapi mengapa aku ditolaknya, _hyung_?"

Seungcheol terdiam sesaat, ia amati wajah adiknya yang tampan itu. Bibirnya merah muda, hidungnya mancung, matanya berbinar-binar cerah, tak ada yang kurang dari wajah adiknya itu. Seungcheol mengelus puncak kepala Mingyu, lalu ia menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berdesir dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Uh, _hyung_ , aku juga ingin menjadi _casanova_ sepertimu! Dikejar-kejar banyak perempuan, dilirik siapa pun setiap melangkah. Apa kurangnya aku? Bahkan aku lebih tinggi darimu!" lagi-lagi Seungcheol terkekeh. Adiknya ini manja sekali.

"Ah, sudahlah _hyung_. Ternyata patah hati itu membuaku lelah ya? Aku tidur di sini bersamamu, boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh adikku yang tampan."

"Baiklah, selamat malam, Seungcheol _hyung_ ," entah kenapa, Seungcheol merasa suara Mingyu lirih ketika menyebut namanya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia merasa banyak yang aneh dengan hidupnya? Ah, sudahlah! Waktunya tidur!

* * *

"Ugh," Seungcheol membuka matanya ketika sebuah cahaya silau menerpa wajahnya. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mengapa ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini? Mendadak rasa panik menguasai dirinya. Ya Tuhan, mengapa hanya putih yang ia lihat? Mengapa tak ada sekat yang ia lihat? Hanya putih dan sebuah lorong yang ia rasa tak ada ujungnya.

Ia bangkit, lalu melangkah mengikuti kata hatinya. Hanya lurus, tak ada jalan berbelok kanan atau kiri. Di mana ini? Mengapa ia merasa semakin ia melangkah, semakin jauh pintu keluar. Seungcheol berhenti melangkah, ia berpikir. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Tetap melangkah atau berhenti di tempat?

" _Hyung,_ " itu suara adik tersayangnya. Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangan, namun netranya tak menangkap sosok Mingyu sedikit pun.

" _Hyung,_ jangan pergi, pegang tanganku dan pulanglah bersamaku," Seungcheol berusaha menggapai tangan Mingyu, tapi hampa yang ia rasakan. Ya Tuhan, apa aku mati? Apa aku tak lagi di dunia? Ya Tuhan! Seungcheol merosot, ia usap kasar wajahnya. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba kantuk menguasai dirinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia terlelap.

* * *

Seungcheol tersentak dari tidurnya. Ia terbatuk-batuk, sebelum sadar sepenuhnya. Ia edarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Ya Tuhan, ini kamarnya. Benar-benar kamarnya. Bukan lorong putih tak berujung itu. Mengapa mimpinya begitu buruk?

" _Hyung,_ aku pergi dulu ya!" Seungcheol mendengar suara Mingyu berteriak dari lantai bawah. Ia tersentak ketika tiba-tiba ada perasaan tak enak yang menyelubungi dirinya.

Seungcheol buru-buru membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengikuti ke mana Mingyu pergi. Pikirannya kosong, tak ada yang melintas di otaknya. Dan karena itu pula, ia mengikuti adiknya dengan berlari, tanpa berpikir untuk menaiki kendaraannya.

Lagi-lagi ada yang menggelitik hati Seungcheol ketika ia menemukan adiknya masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung. Ia membututi Mingyu hingga tubuhnya mendadak membeku di depan sebuah ruangan.

"Hai, Seungcheol _hyung_ , aku menemuimu lagi. Bagaimana tidurmu? Kau mimpi indah ya, _hyung_?" Ya Tuhan, langkah Seungcheol memberat ketika ia mendapati seseorang menutup matanya dengan tenang di atas ranjang. Itu dirinya! Jadi selama ini?

"Kau tahu, _hyung_ , semalam aku tidur di kamarmu. Aku merasakan dirimu di sana. Tidurku nyenyak sekali. Aku tahu kau selalu menjagaku dengan caramu."

Bibir Seungcheol keluh seketika. Apa ini? Jadi rasa aneh yang menjalar di dirinya akhir-akhir ini karena dia sudah berubah? Ya Tuhan, _he is soul_! Dia bukan manusia. Jadi mimpi itu nyata? Bukan mimpi buruk?

"Bangunlah, _hyung_! Aku berjanji akan menjadi adik yang baik. Aku juga berjanji untuk selalu patuh padamu. Tapi tolong aku, _hyung_ , bertahanlah di sampingku, jangan pergi dariku," Seungcheol menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat saat melihat setitik kristal bening turun dari mata berkilauan adiknya.

" _Ini saatnya kau memilih, Seungcheol. Waktumu habis, dan kau harus menentukan pilihan."_

Ada suara asing menyapa pendengaran Seungcheol. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ya, ia tahu apa pilihannya.

 _END_

Halo, saya datang lagi hehe

Sebelumnya, terima kasih yang sudah review 'Let Go', saya sudah baca reviewnya, tapi maaf tidak ada balasan dari saya, karena yaaaaah, saya nggak tau gimana caranya hehe :"

Ini fanfic kedua saya, maaf jika mengecewakan.

Review lagi boleh? Terima kasih banyak^^


End file.
